


lovers in paris ( but we're friends )

by creker_theboyz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen being shy around each other, Cute and stuff lol, Fluff, M/M, Platonic relationship ( kinda ??), Short, Songfic, two best friends travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creker_theboyz/pseuds/creker_theboyz
Summary: in which baekhyun and jongdae are best friends who love travelling and secretly love each other





	lovers in paris ( but we're friends )

**Author's Note:**

> oof hello ! i've come with a baekchen this time !!! just so everyone knows , i ult exo and red velvet :) so most of my stories are probably about them lol  
> also this was inspired by jon cozart's  
> ' tourist : a love song from paris '  
> i hope you guys enjoy ! please leave some comments , i'd love to read em :^)

_**at least i avoided cliche holding nobody's hand along the champs-èlysées** _

" jongdae , look ! it's so beautiful here , " baekhyun gushed , eyes reflecting the stars as he gazed around his surroundings as they walked through the avenue . jongdae smiled in reply , eyes fond as he looked at the beautiful boy in front of me , face glowing with happiness as he giggled at god knows what . " it's pretty here , but it's also cold , " baekhyun complained , rubbing his hands together as he frowned cutely . _' i could hold your hands to make them warm , '_ jongdae wanted to say , but held his tongue as he silently covered baekhyun's smaller hands with his gloves instead .

_**taking my time breaking bread , sipping wine meant for two** _

baekhyun had complained like the child he was about how _his feet were broken into pieces and he can't walk forever_ , so jongdae went to the cafe nearby their hotel alone. he had spotted it on their way back , and was intrigued with the soft , dim lights that beautifully fits the paris streets . he decided to sit near the window , slowly sipping his red wine and dipping his bread into olive oil and vinegar as he gazed out the window . _'baekhyun would love this bread ,'_ jongdae thought to himself absentmindedly , smiling to himself .

**_it's a beautiful city for saps but turn out the lights , we're too clever for that_ **

baekhyun had always been a romantic person. he was an avid fan of those silly fairytale dramas and storybooks , of which his friend kyungsoo would scoff at. when he found out jongdae had booked a flight to paris for the two of them , he was elated,excited to go see the city of love from his very eyes.jongdae is a little different. he doesn't believe all those fairytales and stories about love and first sight , he is instead a firm believer that love comes unexpectedly in various forms at either the best or worst of times . but in his case , it came in the form of a boy with an endearing boxy smile and sunshine radiating from him .

**_and i know , i know we're not in love but we'd fool this old town_ **

jongdae looked over to where baekhyun was standing , smiling as he sees how baekhyun seemed to illuminate in the orange sunset . the sun seemed to shine straight onto his soft , silky hair , cascading over the planes of his soft face, making him look unbelievably ethereal and breathtaking . jongdae wonders if baekhyun's strawberry pink lips are as soft and as sweet as they look. a tap on his shoulder makes him turn , and he sees a young teenage girl smiling at him like she knew a secret."you and your boyfriend are so cute , " she whispered excitedly , pointing at him and baekhyun,who remained blissfully oblivious as he continued to take pictures of the lavish scenery.jongdae shook his head in a somewhat sad fashion , smiling sadly at the teenage girl as he says , " not boyfriends , but thank you , " leaving the girl confused , and a little defeated as she watches how jongdae approaches baekhyun with a back hug as the latter giggled at the attack .

**_with the view of us , thoughts from the tourist alone_ **

" people would probably think we're dating , " baekhyun says as he looked down his light blue striped shirt . jongdae looks down on his own as well , a matching shirt with light green instead . " yeah , haha , " jongdae said awkwardly , moving to take off the shirt . " what are you doing? " baekhyun asked , flustered as jongdae pulled the shirt above his head , leaving his upper body naked . jongdae raised his eyebrows at the blushing boy , who seemed to find his sneakers very interesting suddenly . " to change , duh , " was jongdae's blunt reply as he made to head back to his room . " y-you don't have to ! i don't mind matching , " baekhyun started , red still cutely painting his cheeks . " you sure ? " jongdae asked , already pulling the shirt back on , looking more than a little relieved . baekhyun , still red and not trusting his voice , nodded furiously as he willed himself not to turn into a tomato . jongdae pretended not to notice as he grabbed his jacket , hiding his smile subtly .

**_we could fall for the streets of paris but the eiffel's a joke and the punchline is me_ **

" hey , you from paris ? because you drive me in-seine, " jongdae said in the most serious voice he could muster as he winked exaggeratedly towards a disgusted baekhyun . " that was weak , kim , " baekhyun snorted as he drank from his juice box , legs swinging back and forth on the high stool . " well what's yours then , byun ?" jongdae challenged the former . " are you french ? because eiffel for you , " baekhyun said , not even being able to hold back his laughter as he grinned. " yours was even more lame! " jongdae complained , but he smiled seeing baekhyun laugh at his own stupid joke .

**_and you know , you know it's not funny but we'd laugh till it was_ **

" jongdae ? " " hmmm ? " was jongdae's late reply as he hummed sleepily , gazing up the star studded skies through heavily lidded eyes . " would you ever want to move here ? " baekhyun asked , almost scared as he nuzzled closer to jongdae , their arms brushing . " sure , i guess . i love this place , " jongdae replied dreamily , not realising the depth in baekhyun's words . " with who ? " baekhyun pressed on , eyes trained on jongdae's face whom had his eyes closed as he thinks . " with tobu , of course ! my little kitty needs to be with me at all times , " jongdae said , voice filled with mirth as he hears baekhyun groan and laugh along with him . jongdae doesn't say his first choice would be baekhyun .

**_just the two of us, thoughts from the tourist alone_ **

_' baekhyun looks especially breathtaking today ,'_ jongdae mused , glancing over at his best friend . the former had on a soft lilac sweater that made him look even more smaller and angelic , honey brown hair rested neatly on his head as he giggles at jongdae. wait , why did he giggle at jongdae ? " hello ? earth to kim jongdae ? " baekhyun asked teasingly , flapping his hand infront of jongdae's face , who flinched out of his daydream . " w-what? " jongdae said , trying to recover quickly as he straightened his shirt . " i was just asking whether you would want to go to the eiffel tower with me later , " baekhyun says , drinking from his cup of tea . " sure , " jongdae says immediately regretting it _( but he doesn't mind it after all , seeing the beautiful smile baekhyun shot at him . )_

**_and i know , i know that we tried to survive on a lie we couldn't endure_ **

' jongdae is cute . i want to kiss jongdae,' was the only thought running through baekhyun's mind as he gazed longingly at the other's lips , eyes never leaving the boy's face as jongdae walked on . "baekhyun-ah , look ! the sun is setting" jongdae cheered , startling baekhyun out of his thoughts as he looks over to his left . baekhyun's face softened as he sees jongdae smile so brightly , eyes like the stars as he stared back at baekhyun . " hey dae ? " baekhyun uttered before he could stop himself , hands on jongdae's shoulder before recoiling . " yeah ? " came jongdae's reply as he turned back . " i lo- never mind , i forgot what i was going to say , " baekhyun hesitated , embarrassment burning inside of him as he blundered over his words . jongdae raised his eyebrow at the other boy , before shrugging and grabbing baekhyun's hand in his . " c'mon , let's get closer ! " he said eagerly, trying not to think about how nice baekhyun's hand fits in his .

**_so what's just one more thought from the tourist, imagining the two of us alone?_ **

and baekhyun and jongdae spent a while like that during the whole vacation , shyly circling around each other , both afraid of ruining their friendship but so desperate for each other's touch . even when they arrived back home , they hesitated on hugging , but did anyways . after all , they are best friends . maybe they'll become more than that in the future , maybe they don't . but what matters the most is baekhyun has jongdae , and jongdae has baekhyun .


End file.
